Light systems are used in areas where low light can inhibit human activities including such things as repairs, observations, reading and the like. When properly directed, little light is actually needed for such activities. Large lights, such as ceiling lights, often result in shadows being cast on areas of interest since the person is often positioned between the area of interest and the light source. Also, some such lights are designed to light large areas and cannot be directed without affecting illumination in some areas meant to be illuminated.
Some solutions to directed lighting include such things as so-called work lights on articulated arms that may be positioned adjacent an area of interest. These lights tend to be large and require adjustment if the user moves and needs to redirect the light; requiring use of one or more hands to effect the light redirection, hands that may be busy doing other jobs. Such lights may also be found in combination with magnifiers and are referred to as magnifier lights. Headlamps are also provided, and through the use of straps and/or a helmet, can be mounted on a user's head and can be redirected by moving the head although with limits. Such lights can be provided with a pivot to assist in the redirection.
Such lights, while being somewhat effective, have limits, particularly in the ability to redirect over a large range of adjustment and sometimes being fixed in place or requiring hands to redirect.
There is thus a need for an improved light system permitting of a wide range of adjustment and means to effect mounting on a person for use.